The present invention relates generally to interconnection networks for switching signals, and more specifically to an optical interconnection network for high speed information processing.
In high performance computers, an interconnection network is employed for switching signals between multiple processors. The Banyan self-routing network and the crossover network are known in the art. However, the technique used in these networks are electronic, and hence it involves the use of a large amount of copper wire connections. Currently, the electronic interconnection approach has almost reached its technological bounds. In order to overcome this problem, optical approach has been contemplated, and a number of proposals have so far been made for taking advantage of optical properties of lightwaves. A most recent proposal is one described in "Geometries for Optical Implementations of the Perfect Shuffle", A. A. Sawchuk et al, SPIE Vol. 963, Optical Computing 88, pages 270-282. However, interconnection devices which can be universally used for a variety of high speed data processing applications are still desired.